The Trials of Love Season Two: The Marriage
by yokainomiko
Summary: A story of love and turbulation... NOT! It's the second season of the Trials of Love! Kitchel is in a contest to find out if she'll be forced to marry Thatz or Ringleys. O.o Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

The Trials of Love Season Two: The Marriage  
By: Fumi

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights or Survivor even though I've never watched it.

Chapter One: It all began when…

* * *

It was a dark stormy night. Down by the Dragon Palace, Cesia and Rath were in their rooms scheming Kitchel's demise, er celebrating their recent marriage. Back in the Dragon common room however…everything was not bliss. 

"What are you doing!" Thatz cried staring at Ringleys like he was a criminal.

"I'm snuggling up near the fire with Kitchel," was the cool reply.

"That's what I thought you were doing, however you can't do that," Thatz protested.

"Why not?" Ringleys asked snuggling closer to Kitchel.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I don't like it," Thatz said in a matter of fact tone.

There were a couple of popping sounds that indicated that Kitchel was not a happy camper when she yelled, "YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT!"

"B-but," was the startled reply.

"No buts," Kitchel snapped.

"That's right, because Kitchel is **_my_** girlfriend," Ringleys said in a gloating tone.

Kitchel sighed, "That's not right either..." Her sigh turned into a glare that caused Thatz and Ringleys both to grimace. "WHY DO THE BOTH OF YOU ASSUME THAT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

As the laughter rang out two shady figures could be seen. One them took of their cloak to reveal…Cesia.

"I think I can solve that lil 'ol problem!" Cesia said with an uncharacteristic lilt in her voice.

A silence loomed as Cesia stood with her arms out as if she were going to fly.

Thatz coughed and Kitchel exploded.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you and Rath on your honeymoon?" Kitchel shrieked.

A menacing laugh echoed the silly one before, "Heh heh heh…"

The other shadowy character removes their cloak to reveal an absolute terror throughout the land, actually… it was just Rath…even if he is a terror throughout the land. ¬,¬

Rath coughed. "We had decided to have our honeymoon on my tropical island, but then we came up with a better idea…" he said ominously setting out bait.

Thatz bit the bait. "Like what?" he asked.

Cesia smiled at her cue and raised her arms in the air "Welcome to 'The Trials of Love Season Two: the Marriage'!"

Thatz, Ringleys, and Kitchel choked on air. "What?" they cried in unison.

Rath spoke into an invisible microphone, "That's right folks, and this time it's survival of the fittest!"

Cesia smiled a game-show smile and explained the rules; "You three will come to Rath's tropical island and fend for yourselves for three days"

Kitchel held up a pointer finger to show she was about to say something when Rath interrupted with his microphone.

"The male to survive the strongest and get along the best with Kitchel wins!" Rath yelled in his best game-show host voice.

Ringleys looked skeptical, "What's the prize?"

Cesia put on her game-show smile and said, "A first class huge wedding with Kitchel!"

Ringleys pumped his fist in the air "All right!"

Kitchel sighed, "I really have no say in this do I?"

Cesia's smile faltered and she said very bluntly, "Nope." A twisted smile when on her face as she went on with "It's revenge for what you put me through…"

Rath lowered his invisible microphone and looked around. "Where's Thatz?"

Cesia looked at Rath; "Good question…"

Loud snoring echoed within the room and everyone looked down at the couch to see Thatz sleeping on the couch.

Kitchel rolled up her sleeves and growled "What that little…"

Cesia looked like she was going to stop Kitchel when she thought better of it and just looked on as Kitchel stomped over to the unsuspecting victim.

Ringleys started flying around in circles. _A whole life married to Kitchel…it'd be a dream come true._

Rath looked at the lovesick faerie and started laughing, "Looks like someone's in la la land!"

Kitchel grabbed Thatz's neck.

"Urk!" Thatz yelled pulled out of his slumber.

"How dare you not pay attention?" Kitchel yelled as she strangled Thatz. "This is one of the moments you have been waiting for your whole life! And you call yourself my BOYFRIEND?"

Thatz made sounds that sounded like he was dying.

Kitchel started squeezing harder, "Why don't you say anything?"

Thatz somehow managed to wheeze, "Can't…breathe…"

Kitchel realized how tightly she was holding onto Thatz's neck and she let go "Oh…sorry…hehe?"

Cesia stared at the little interruption and sweatdropped. "Um…anyway," she continued. "When you are struggling for survival Rath and I will be lapping up luxury on the other side of the island in a man-"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kitchel interrupted.

"-sion" Cesia finished before glaring at the interrupter. "Hit it Rath"

Rath smiled as if trying to keep from laughing. "T-there will be three lifelines… Number 1: a free basket of food. Number 2: an economy sized bottle of Advil. And Number 3: one night of sleep in our mansion." Rath started clutching his stomach. "HAHAHAHA! This is just so, so FUNNY! Hahahaha! You guys have to live in the WILD **_WITHOUT_** any demons to kill! Hahahaha!"

Kitchel and Cesia hit Rath in the head on opposite sides.

"ITAII!" Rath cried clutching his head as cute tears welled down from his eyes.

Cesia coughed. "Ahem, you must use the lifelines in order or else you can't use them. Anyone who cheats is automatically disqualified." She paused, "Any questions?"

Kitchel raised her hand and Cesia nodded. "Is there any way to get out of this?" she asked.

Rath stood up and wiped away his tears. "I'm happy to say, no" _You'll all suffer for hurtin' **me!**_ _I don't deserve to be hit_. Rath started pouting and Ringleys sweatdropped.

Kitchel looked thoughtful, "So I'm forced to marry one of these jerks?"

Cesia nodded.

"Why me? I mean I still don't even know if the guy I'm in love with is interested in me…"

"You're in love with someone?" Tetheus asked.

"That's right Tetheus…" Kitchel replied. She froze. "TETHEUS?"

"That's my name," he replied.

"Wait a second, where did you come from?" Kitchel asked with her hands on her hips leaning towards Tetheus.

"I have been here the entire time," Tetheus replied emotionlessly. "You just didn't notice me," u.u he nodded his head in agreement with himself.

Kitchel sweatdropped. "Riiiiiiiiiight," she said in a 'whatever you say…' tone. She took a couple steps away from Tetheus and turned to face Cesia now. "Oh well, who plans my wedding?"

Raseleane hopped in front of Kitchel and cheerily said, "I will."

Everyone except Tetheus took a leap back. _Where did she come from?_

Raseleane smiled cheerily. "I came from my bedroom. Where else sillies?" she rolled her eyes as if to say that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rath accepted this answer and started staring at the drooling Thatz. _He never learns…_

Tetheus looked interestedly at the others (excluding Rath) as they thought; _Can she read minds?_

The dragon queen was practically glowing as she replied to the thought question. "I sure can! I've always been able to read minds!" She clapped her hands together. "Oh! I'm so excited!"

At this everyone including Tetheus sweatdropped.

She continued. "Well, I can't wait to plan this wedding! I have the perfect idea for the bridesmaid dresses. Maroon, with a hot pink bow. Doesn't that sound adorable?" she squealed.

The room became quite heavily with silence, and it wasn't the good kind.

Raseleane didn't notice the awkward quietude and just continued to sparkle with happiness.

_Oh for!_ Cesia walked over to Raseleane. "Raseleane-sama? I think it's time you went to bed. It **_is_** quite late." She suggested in order to change the subject.

Raseleane looked at her watch. "Oh goodness! You're right! Oyasumi-nasai minna!" And with that Raseleane happily went to bed.

Kitchel sighed. "That was a close one…"

Rath felt like he deserved a line too so he added, "I feel sorry for your bridesmaids…"

_I married a moron…_ Cesia thought. _But as his wife I need to save him from the obvious embarrassment that will occur if I don't do something._ That decided Cesia made a huge exaggerated yawn. "Well, it's getting late…" she started. "So you better get some rest because we're leaving tomorrow." _And because Rath's an idiot..._

There was a loud clatter and everyone turned to see Thatz leap up from the couch. "Where's the peanut butter?" he cried.

Kitchel pulled out a conveniently placed mallet from thin air and hit the green-haired knight over the head with it. "Baka."

"Lookit all da perty birdies…" he replied before falling to the ground unconscious.

Rath coughed nervously, there must be something in the air about that sort of thing. Anyway he felt the need to be a 'supporting' husband so he crossed his arms, nodded his head and said, "Cesia's right, you should go to bed."

Ringleys took this opportunity to ask a somewhat irrelevant question. "Tetheus too?"

Our red-haired dragon looked at Cesia who nodded before saying, "Tetheus too. After all he's in charge of making sure you all follow the rules during the game. He's also in charge of distributing the lifelines. There will also be multiple challenges that can gain you special privileges. So that you know, participating in the challenges doesn't mean you will win. That's a mouthful!"

Cesia took a page from Kitchel and sighed, "Did everybody get that?"

Ringleys eagerly flitted up to Cesia and voluntarily cried, "I'll make sure everyone was paying attention!"

The wind witch gave the water light a little hug. "Thank you Ringleys."

"No problemo Cesia!" he cheerily responded.

Everyone then left the room to get some shuteye before the official begin of the contest… everyone except Ringleys and Thatz that is…

Ringleys rubbed his hands together and made an evil grin. "Thatz didn't get to hear any of the rules. If he has trouble with anything I'll just make something up. He'll never guess that I was tricking him. The poor knight's so dim."

Ringleys then flew out of the room and Thatz sat up.

"So the runt is planning on tricking me, eh?" he said aloud. "We'll just have to see about that! In the meantime… man am I tired."

And with that quick change in topic Thatz plopped back down on the couch and instantly fell asleep dreaming of sugar plum faeries and how lovely they would taste.

* * *

That's right people! It's the much awaited redone sequel to the Trials of Love! I doubt this was much awaited actually... This is what I'm posting on my birthday so... 

Happy birthday to me! I know I haven't updated any of my current stories but I've been dying to get this story up now that I've finished re-writing the first chapter in paragraph format. I have no clue when Chapter 2 will be up. It's a shorter chapter but I'm lazy. Happy Thanksgiving Gobble Gobble Gobble

11/23/05


	2. Chapter 2

The Trials of Love Season Two: The Marriage  
By: Fumi

Chapter 2: The Morning

* * *

The next morning…

"Itai! I have a huge headache…" Thatz moaned he sat up and looked around. "Why am I on the couch? I feel that I should be remembering something…oh well I'm going to the kitchen to grab something to eat."

Thatz then got up and walked into the expansive kitchen… where ever it is…

Kitchel entered the living room just as Thatz left it, "Hey Thatz," she said not looking at the couch. "Are you ready yet?"

Kitchel looked at the couch to see an area where Thatz should've been but wasn't. "Huh? Where's Thatz?" Kitchel scratched her head. "Oh well! I have bigger fish to fry."

With that the thief turned around to fry whatever fish she had.

With that Kitchel turned around to go do whatever it is that her bigger fish were.

Ringleys flew into the kitchen rubbing his hands together. "Time for a snack…" he murmured. Ringleys stopped in mid-flight when he saw Thatz. "Oh hell…"

Thatz obliviously opened the refrigerator "Now…what to eat…"

Ringleys grinned when he realized that Thatz hadn't noticed his presence and flew away very quietly.

Meanwhile in a very pink room Kitchel was deliberating what to pack. _What to pack… what to pack… _she thought as she paced in front of her lacy pink bed. The thief faced said bed and looked around. _God I have a girly room…_ _Wait…_ "Oh! I know!" Kitchel cried out as her face lit up. The thief then pulled out a large suitcase from under her bed and started tossing things into it. Normal people probably cannot comprehend how having a pink room tells one how to pack, but no one ever said that Kitchel was normal.

* * *

In another room there was another type of deliberation going on…

"Hey Cesia!" Rath cried while plopping himself down on a large king sized bed. "Are you excited about the show?" he asked while watching his wife pack a large suitcase.

Cesia paused from her folding and started a low sinister laughter. "Of course I am, now I get to exact MY REVENGE! Hehehehehehehe…."

"Err…" _Um, Cesia's being weird again… What do I say at a time like this? _Rath began. "Good… job… my dear?" he tried. _Now I can only hope for a change of subject…._

_Oh dear… Rath's trying to be supportive obviously he's at a loss for what to say. Time for a subject change!_ "So…" Cesia began. "How will we be getting there?"

The dragon knight's face lit up with an evil grin. "I have it taken care of," he elusively replied. _It's going to be so much fun!_

Cesia replied without batting an eye, "Why do you have to torture Alfeegi so much?" _Not that I blame him, being raised by people like Lykouleon and Ruwalk…_

Rath put his pointer finger on his chin. "Hm… Why DO I like to torture Alfeegi so much?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! It's fun!"

Cesia blinked. _That works…_ "You've got that right"

* * *

One hourglass' life passed. (Hey! I wanted to use something other than "one hour later")

Rath brandished his sword in the air. "Everybody ready?" he asked.

Tetheus, Ringleys, Kitchel, and Cesia nodded their heads yes.

_Um… I guess that's everyone…_ "Then let's g—"

"Hold on one moment… Where's Thatz?" Tetheus logically asked.

Ringleys sighed, _So much for the idea of everyone leaving Thatz behind making me the winner by default…_

Kitchel clenched her fist. "Why that little…" she muttered. _Oh shoot! I said that out loud! That totally clashes with my 'reformed' thief image. Damn!_ "I-I mean, I'll go get him. Hehe?"

* * *

In the kitchen Thatz was singing a song to the tune of "Sand, Sand, Sand" sung by Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen.

"Food, food, glorious food… I can stick it in my mouth I can eat it in a chaaaiiirrrr!" he cried.

The 'reformed' thief stormed into the room yelling at the top of her lungs "THATZ YOU IDIOT! AREN'T YOU READY YET!"

"Huh?" the earth knight asked confused. _Why am I being dragged by the neck AWAY from the kitchen?_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I haven't finished my breakfast yet!" he screamed.

* * *

Back at the helicopter pad everyone was waiting. Some patiently, some not so patiently. At the sight of Kitchel Cesia straightened her posture, clapped her hands and commanded, "Into the helicopter!"

Kitchel threw Thatz into the back seat. "Okay, I'm ready! Let's get this over with!"

Everyone then piled into the helicopter, buckled their seatbelts, and settled in. The propeller started to spin and the helicopter was just beginning to take off when suddenly—

"Wait a minute…" Thatz thought aloud. "Who's flying this thing?" _Is it one of those super cool remote controlled helicopters in all of the spy movies?_ He silently added.

The helicopter at this point was fifteen feet above the landing pad. However one very, very, incredibly angry voice could still be heard over all of the noise.

"YOU COME BACK HERE MY LORD!" the white dragon officer yelled in his most furious voice. "OOF!" was the second call as Ruwalk ran onto the landing pad and tackled Alfeegi.

_I have no time to waste! I must relay my final message!_ The yellow dragon officer thought with conviction. He quickly stood up, cupped his mouth with his hands and yelled with all of his lung power "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE LYKOULEON! DON'T TURN AROUND AND NEVER COME BACK!" _I've done all I can… the rest… is up to you…_ He dramatically thought as he found himself strangled by Alfeegi.

"What… are… you… saying…!" the polka-dotted hair dragon asked between shakes. "BESIDES!" he yelled through gritted teeth. "He's in a helicopter flying away, not running!" _Smart last words Ruwalk; prepare to face the repercussions of your actions!

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the helicopter Lykouleon jubilantly cried "Yes! Freeeeeeeeeeedoooooooom!" While pumping his arms through the air. _No Alfeegi, no Alfeegi, it's my birthday, it's my birthday!_

"M'lord?" Tetheus asked.

"Yes?" the Dragon Lord replied.

"Just wondering, who's flying this thing?"

_Uh oh…_ Rath thought to himself as the plane started to jerk around through the air space. _Glad I fastened my seatbelt…_

"Don't worry! I can fix this!" Lykouleon quickly shouted before grabbing the pilot controls.

"Thatz! Save me!" Kitchel whimpered and commanded as she clung to Thatz for dear life. _He has a dragon, I'm okay, I'm okay…_

Thatz shrugged "Okay," _After all, I have a dragon so everything's a-okay!_

"What about me?" Ringleys pouted.

"You've been replaced?" Rath asked.

Just as quickly as the helicopter flew into disarray it straightened out.

"See?" Lykouleon asked. "I said I could fix it!" he proudly stated. "Get ready for a bumpy ride!"

Cesia grumbled, "You can say that again." _Stupid idiot! Doesn't he know ANYTHING?_

"Okay, ge—"

"She was kidding," Rath helpfully stated.

_Oh, that's awkward…_ the blonde royalty thought to himself as he manned the controls to Rath's island.

* * *

Well, it's been a long time since chapter one came out. Since then I've actually SEEN an episode of Survivor. It was in my English class of all places. I could give you excuses, but the truth of the matter is that rewrites are not a lot of fun and I feel like the stories lose something when they get changed from script to paragraph format. So, if you guys prefer I guess I can revert back to script or something. Whatever you guys want. As long as the first chapter is in paragraph format I don't think I'll get in trouble for having a script style story.

7/3/06


	3. Chapter 3

The Trials of Love Season Two: The Marriage  
By: Fumi

Chapter 3: the Building of the Homes…

* * *

We join our characters just as Lykouleon lands the helicopter crying out "We're here!!!" 

"Kind of obvious, isn't it?" Ringleys asked with a degrading tone. _I can't believe that this guy is the commander of Rune. No wonder he has to meditate so much…_

"Ringleys don't be rude or I'll disqualify you!" Cesia snapped back. _Really! Using that kind of tone. I know Lykouleon's an idiot but he's still the Dragon Lord!_

"Yeah right, you can't do that to me."

"I wouldn't fight her on that," Rath added. _She's really scary when she's angry._ He shuddered.

Thatz wandered off and Rath coughed. "Anyways… Welcome to my private island!!!"

"What's it called?" Kitchel asked.

_What's it called? Um… er… Does it even __**have**__ a name?_ "Well, um, I'm not sure…"

Cesia sighed. _My husband the genius…_ She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and forced a smile on her face. "It's okay Rath, you can figure it out later. Tetheus the first challenge please?" _It's so hard to be a good wife…_

The Black Dragon Officer looked at the contestants deadpanned. "The first challenge is to build a suitable shelter."

Ringleys and Kitchel walked off to build their shelters while Rath, Cesia and Lykouleon went to Rath's castle thingie.

Thatz, using his kick-butt sense of direction that I assume he has, soon found his way back to the helicopter pad/clearing. "Hey, where'd everybody go?" After having a quick look around and seeing no one around Thatz got bored. _Ugh… I'm hungry… or am I bored? Whatever, it's the same thing sometimes…_ Thatz stood up. "I'm not suffering alone!" he summoned his sword from another dimension and whispered "Hey Earth, buddy 'ole pal, wanna give me a hand?" 

A small Earth dragon dug it's way out of the ground and held up a sign "Sure, why not? It's boring not being summoned anyway…"

"Great! Let's go find some food! Then I won't be hungry _**or**_ bored!"

Shrouded in a conveniently located shadow Ringleys chortled. "So he's trying to find food eh? Well, I'll just conveniently 'forget' to tell him what our instructions are." _I'm so brilliant I could deserve an evil laugh! Who am I kidding? Of course I deserve one!_ "Muwahahahaha!"

Kitchel had wandered into the forest and after coming to a somewhat lit area sat down on some moss and started ruffling through her suitcase. _Let's see… Rune's diary, oops, I forgot to put that back… Um, __How to Train Boys Using Dog Commands__, Haha! If I had read that then I wouldn't be in this issue. Aha! __How to Survive on a Deserted Island! _The thief flipped through the book. "Chapter 1: How to build a suitable shelter on a deserted island… Step 1: find lots of big pieces of wood." Kitchel snapped the book shut, "Okay, now to find some wood, there better be some lumber lying around, I so don't want to have to chop a stupid tree down."

Thatz wandered around the edge of the clearing so quickly that he tripped over Earth's tail. He winced. "Ite! Now where do you find food?" he asked scratching his head.

_How stupid is he?_ Ringleys jumped off of a tree branch to fly in front of the Earth Knight. "Hey Thatz!"

"Oh, how ya' doin' Ringleys?"

"It's good, it's good! The thing is I can't seem to find any coconut holes…" _There's no way he'd miss out on some bait like this! I'm so brilliantly evil!_

"Coconut holes?" _What's a coconut hole? I thought coconuts were fruit…"_

"Yeah! Everyone knows that coconuts are roots… You did know that after all right?" _Haha! Hook, line, and sinker!_

"Hunh?" _What? Everyone already thinks that I'm an idiot as it is I can't pretend that I don't know something like coconuts are roots!_ "Oh yeah! Of course I knew that! Hey Earth!"

Earth who hadn't been paying any attention up to this point quickly replied with a "Yeah Master?"

"Dig me a hole and find me a coconut hole!" _I'm hungry and coconuts are the perfect food for this environment!_

Earth sweatdropped. "But Master, don't coconuts…"

The cards cut off their descent from the dimension of unlimited placards as Thatz interrupted the dragon's sentence with "Are you calling me dumb?"

"Well…" _Something tells me that I really don't want to answer this question…_

Thatz quickly glared at the poor unfortunate dragon. _Sheesh! I don't get any respect!_

Earth sighed. _I was right…_ "I'll get right to it Master!" he added a clawed salute for either emphasis before leaping into the ground to drill holes for coconut roots.

Ringleys flew away from the oblivious Dragon and Knight muttering "That'll get him off my back for awhile…" he rubbed his hands together and let loose a reel of laughter. "Muwahahaha!!!"

"Did you hear something Master?" Earth asked popping his head up from the ground.

"It was probably Cesia, she's been laughing a lot lately…" _I really hope that marrying Rath hasn't made her insane…_ "Just get back to digging!"

_I do hope that Thatz wins this stupid contest. Miss Kitchel would do wonders in keeping my master's idiocy in check…_ "Hai, hai."

Three hours flew by. Kitchel wiped some sweat off of her brow and sighed. _Damn! Building a shelter sure isn't as easy as it looks._ "I guess I'm sleeping on the dirt tonight, ugh I'm not about to get any beauty sleep." 

Ringleys slyly suggested, "You can share my shelter…" _And we can keep each other warm all night…_

"Err… that's really sweet…" the female thief began. The water light grinned at her. "But your shelter is my old backpack hammered into the ground."

Ringleys looked on blankly. "So? What's the big deal?"

"Do you really think I can fit in my backpack?" _Seriously, does he think at all? Even if he wins this silly contest it's not like a relationship would really work anyways. He's way way too tiny._ "Anyways, I'm going to check on Thatz and if he through some miracle has a suitable shelter, I'll steal it. I _**am**_ a thief after all!" She winked at Ringleys and walked away.

_Kitchel is so pretty! And she __**winked**__ at me. I know it's true love…_

Thatz stuck a conveniently found shovel into the ground and leaned on it. "I still haven't found any coconuts, odd." 

Earth sighed. "That's because…" he trailed off as his card was snatched from his claw.

Tearing up the paper the knight yelled "Did anyone ask your opinion?!?" _God it's so hard to find good help these days D: _

Earth sighed again. _If for every sigh I have one more day of bad luck I will never be lucky again at this rate…_ "No Master," he rolled his eyes.

Due to his poor attention span Thatz quickly forgot the argument and after staring at the sun murmured: "It's getting pretty late; I guess I'll sleep in my hole tonight…" He trailed off looking into said cavern.

Suddenly popping up next to the former thief the current thief Kitchel peered into the same chasm and with awe said, "My, that's a deep hole…" _That's so cool, but what's the point? Is there buried treasure or something? Ooooh!!! Buried treasure! I hope it's buried treasure!_ "What's it for?"

"Who's there?!??" Thatz asked startled by the voice. _Are the coconuts talking to me?_ He looked to his side and disappointedly answered, "Oh hi Kitchel." _No coconuts… Aw man, I guess I don't get dinner tonight… No dinner?! That's a tragedy!_ Resisting the urge to stream tears he focused on Kitchel's question. "The hole was to look for coconuts, but for some odd reason I couldn't' find any."

She sweatdropped. _Where in the world does he get these ideas? I mean, coconuts come from trees right? That would make them a… fruit? Oh whatever who cares. The important thing is that I can't steal something like a hole so I guess I have to schmooze with him to get to sleep tonight._ "Um, Thatzy… Is there enough space in the hole for me to sleep in there too?" Kitchel asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

He winced. _Thatzy? Naw, couldn't be, must've been hearing things._ "There's enough space for Earth in his big form to sleep in here!" he proudly replied. "I checked! It's one mile long underground and has a height of 8 feet. It's reinforced with well, nothing, but Earth says it's sturdy so I'm good."

Kitchel whistled, "That's a mighty fine hole."

The knight shrugged. "It's alright, but I didn't find any coconuts."

"That's because…" _Forget it; he won't get it even if I spell it out for him through diagrams._ "Never mind. Can I sleep in that hole?"

"Erm, okay I guess…"

Static sounded from a nearby speaker. Tetheus's voice rang out "Everyone come to the beach!"

Once at the beach, how they knew which one to go to I'll never know, Ringleys asked, "What is it?" 

The Black Dragon Officer deadpanned, "It's time to see who won the shelter game." _I hate my job, why can't I go wander around killing random demons keeping the land safe? This is so mundane._

Thatz scratched his head, "What shelter game?"

"It matters not; you won."

"What'd I win? Gold?!?" _Please tell me gold! That'd be so awesome and then I could use that to buy myself stuff and then I'd have um… lots of stuff!_

"No, you win…" Tetheus pulled a paper from inside his blazer and read aloud, "A gourmet dinner." _This game defies logic and knowing the short attention span of everyone in the __Dragon Castle then there is no doubt in my mind that the game will somehow be shortened._

Thatz initially pouted at the word 'no' but when Tetheus finished, he grinned. "Even better!" Grabbing Kitchel's hand he yelled, "Kitchel! Let's eat!" _Food, food, glorious food…_

Ringleys floated up to the Black Dragon Officer's shoulder. "Let me guess, Thatz is getting along best with Kitchel." _This royally sucks! My plan to destroy Thatz is totally failing!_

"Apparently…" combined with a sweatdrop was the awkward reply.

* * *

Well, um yeah... this took me forever. Over one year u.u My apologies dear loyal readers. So this chapter's layout is a little different. I wrote it without putting in those bar thingies for scene changes and I didn't want to add them in because some sections are really short. If people prefer those sorts of things I can always add them in... My same excuse as last time it's kind of boring re-writing a story and I don't think I'm very funny anymore. I actually finished the chapter yesterday and I wanted to get this up ASAP.

For those confused by chapter two's author note I originally wrote this story in script format and it was taken off for not following guidelines. I decided to re-write the story because by chapter five or six I really wanted to write the story in paragraph format and only kept it in script format for consistency. Unfortunately since the first few chapters were written to be in script format with no intentions of making them paragraphs I had a hard time wrapping my mind around redoing the story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and I'll try to either update my others stories or this one in a more timely manner.

7/18/07

* * *


End file.
